Boy meets World: A new start
by thomaspirrie
Summary: Shawn shows up at Jon Turner's and need a friend. His fathe left to go find his mom, can Jon help Shawn recover during this. Or will Jon adopt Shawn!
1. Chapter 1

Boy meets world: A new start

Characters: John T and Shawn Hunter

Shawn has always been alone, when his father left. Shawn stayed with Cory Matthews his best friend. But his parents having three kids it was little crowded for him to stay.

Jon was connected to Shawn from the beginning. It didn't feel right because he had other students but Shawn felt like my kid. When I saw him outside my apartment I was wondering what was going on. I asked him "What are you doing here Shawn?"

I was just sitting outside his apartment waiting for him. I had no where else to go my dad left again to go find my mom. I finally saw him standing there asking me what I am doing, I know I am just his student but I needed help. My response is "Jon I had no where else to go. My dad left to go find my mom."

I was just shocked I just sort of know this Kidd and his dad left. How many times have this happened? I finally got over my shock and responded with "Ok Kidd come on then."

Shawn expressing was full of shock after I got over it I walked into his apartment. I don't know if this is illegal or something walking into my teacher apartment. But at this point I didn't care I need a place.

Seeing this Kidd expressing broke my heart, I know I put on a cool image for the children. But I am really a good guy. He sat down on my small couch I think he need me to say something. Because just sitting there looking at me!

I was sitting on his couch hope he would tell me how would this work. I know I am still his students but am I his roommate too? I got over my shock still and responded with "Listen Jon I don't how this would work exactly. But I am hoping this won't affect my rep in school."

I don't know what this Kidd what's from me exactly, I see in his eyes the pain of rejection and being left behind. I know this wont affect school but I think he talking about his reputation typically teenager. I responded with "This will work by you live here if that's alright? And you're rep in school wont be affected I wont tell anyone and probably you would do the same."

I felt he wanted me here and he expected more of me. Nobody expected or ask if it was ok what I felt. And I am glad that the students won't treat me differently just because I am living with the teacher. I am surprised by an adult treating me with respect. I respected with "Thanks do you have something do eat?"

When was the last time this Kidd has consumed anything, he looked skinny but I thought nothing of it. Of course I am an excellent cook and I want this kid to be my friend or my child. But will start slow. I responded with 'Of course Shawn do you what me to make something?"

I was still shocked does this teacher what do be my dad or something he trying to hard. I laughed at him I know it's rude but he not my dad. I responded with "Ha you're trying to hard but I would like some cereal if you have it!"

I am trying my best but this kid laughing at me. I just want to be good to this kid, he being through enough pain to last a lifetime. I changed my thought and responded with "Ok Shawn I know I am trying too hard, but I just thought like a good breakfast. But if not there is some Captain Crunch in the pantry."

His expressing told me I was being a jerk to this guy. I didn't mean to sound so rude it's just true he will never be my dad. But he is trying so I should try too right? I changed my motive and responded with "Ok can you show where the pantry is please?"

Ok this kid doesn't me be his dad I get it. I am sad but glad because I am not ready to be a parent. But maybe I can learn from this child. I realized he doesn't where anything his so I pointed him to where it was. After he got the cereal the out, I decided to get some too we ate together. But silence was efferent his express look like had something to ask me again. I decided to get my thought together before I asked. After that I finally asked Shawn "Do you have something do ask me Shawn?"

Just because there was silence doesn't mean I had what to ask him something. But his express was so hopefully how could I say no. So I realized to think of something. I thought something it was pretty basic I didn't need to ask but I still feel like a guest. So I ask "Can I watch TV?"

That what he needed to ask me his expression look like he needed more. Guess not, I have small TV sets and not many channels. Books are knowledge and I read more than I watch television anyway. But I decided he just a kid with a bad past, TV won't hurt someone like that right?" So my response was "Sure Kidd I have small one in the living room with basic channels. But if you don't mind can you wash your dish first?"

I like this guy I trust him already. So I didn't even listen to the last part I raced towards the TV and turned something on. After a little while I noticed that Jon had a expression with pity and annoyance. So I decided to ask him "are you okay?"

Obliviously he doesn't listen to the last part, but with his past I had a look with annoyance for not listening and pity for his past. So instead of yelling at him like his eyes thought I would. My response was "Listen Shawn I know we were just starting out this roommate thing, but I asked you sort of nicely to wash your dish. Can you just please wash it?"

I didn't know how long this roommate thing would last. I didn't mean to forget his last part but like school I tone things out I don't care about. But his expression was hopefully and he didn't yell which I like! My response was "I am sorry I forgot, is the dish still there."

Shawn was so sad I didn't mean to hurt him, at all in fact. But being a guardian/ roommate is going to take some work on my part. I finally stop my train of thought and responded with "Yes its still in there, but don't be sorry ok. When I was a child I would forgot too!"

I am not a little Kidd who need advice and be treating nicely I am almost an adult. He should treat me as such; however I wished I had a better childhood. So instead of yelling of taking my anger out at him, I took deep breaths counted to ten and did as I was told.


	2. Chapter 2

Boy meets world: A new start

Characters: John T and Shawn Hunter

Shawn has always been alone, when his father left. Shawn stayed with Cory Matthews his best friend. But his parents having three kids it was little crowded for him to stay.

Jon was connected to Shawn from the beginning. It didn't feel right because he had other students but Shawn felt like my kid. When I saw him outside my apartment I was wondering what was going on. I asked him "What are you doing here Shawn?"

I was just sitting outside his apartment waiting for him. I had no where else to go my dad left again to go find my mom. I finally saw him standing there asking me what I am doing, I know I am just his student but I needed help. My response is "Jon I had no where else to go. My dad left to go find my mom."

I was just shocked I just sort of know this Kidd and his dad left. How many times have this happened? I finally got over my shock and responded with "Ok Kidd come on then."

Shawn expressing was full of shock after I got over it I walked into his apartment. I don't know if this is illegal or something walking into my teacher apartment. But at this point I didn't care I need a place.

Seeing this Kidd expressing broke my heart, I know I put on a cool image for the children. But I am really a good guy. He sat down on my small couch I think he need me to say something. Because just sitting there looking at me!

I was sitting on his couch hope he would tell me how would this work. I know I am still his students but am I his roommate too? I got over my shock still and responded with "Listen Jon I don't how this would work exactly. But I am hoping this won't affect my rep in school."

I don't know what this Kidd what's from me exactly, I see in his eyes the pain of rejection and being left behind. I know this wont affect school but I think he talking about his reputation typically teenager. I responded with "This will work by you live here if that's alright? And you're rep in school wont be affected I wont tell anyone and probably you would do the same."

I felt he wanted me here and he expected more of me. Nobody expected or ask if it was ok what I felt. And I am glad that the students won't treat me differently just because I am living with the teacher. I am surprised by an adult treating me with respect. I respected with "Thanks do you have something do eat?"

When was the last time this Kidd has consumed anything, he looked skinny but I thought nothing of it. Of course I am an excellent cook and I want this kid to be my friend or my child. But will start slow. I responded with 'Of course Shawn do you what me to make something?"

I was still shocked does this teacher what do be my dad or something he trying to hard. I laughed at him I know it's rude but he not my dad. I responded with "Ha you're trying to hard but I would like some cereal if you have it!"

I am trying my best but this kid laughing at me. I just want to be good to this kid, he being through enough pain to last a lifetime. I changed my thought and responded with "Ok Shawn I know I am trying too hard, but I just thought like a good breakfast. But if not there is some Captain Crunch in the pantry."

His expressing told me I was being a jerk to this guy. I didn't mean to sound so rude it's just true he will never be my dad. But he is trying so I should try too right? I changed my motive and responded with "Ok can you show where the pantry is please?"

Ok this kid doesn't me be his dad I get it. I am sad but glad because I am not ready to be a parent. But maybe I can learn from this child. I realized he doesn't where anything his so I pointed him to where it was. After he got the cereal the out, I decided to get some too we ate together. But silence was efferent his express look like had something to ask me again. I decided to get my thought together before I asked. After that I finally asked Shawn "Do you have something do ask me Shawn?"

Just because there was silence doesn't mean I had what to ask him something. But his express was so hopefully how could I say no. So I realized to think of something. I thought something it was pretty basic I didn't need to ask but I still feel like a guest. So I ask "Can I watch TV?"

That what he needed to ask me his expression look like he needed more. Guess not, I have small TV sets and not many channels. Books are knowledge and I read more than I watch television anyway. But I decided he just a kid with a bad past, TV won't hurt someone like that right?" So my response was "Sure Kidd I have small one in the living room with basic channels. But if you don't mind can you wash your dish first?"

I like this guy I trust him already. So I didn't even listen to the last part I raced towards the TV and turned something on. After a little while I noticed that Jon had a expression with pity and annoyance. So I decided to ask him "are you okay?"

Obliviously he doesn't listen to the last part, but with his past I had a look with annoyance for not listening and pity for his past. So instead of yelling at him like his eyes thought I would. My response was "Listen Shawn I know we were just starting out this roommate thing, but I asked you sort of nicely to wash your dish. Can you just please wash it?"

I didn't know how long this roommate thing would last. I didn't mean to forget his last part but like school I tone things out I don't care about. But his expression was hopefully and he didn't yell which I like! My response was "I am sorry I forgot, is the dish still there."

Shawn was so sad I didn't mean to hurt him, at all in fact. But being a guardian/ roommate is going to take some work on my part. I finally stop my train of thought and responded with "Yes its still in there, but don't be sorry ok. When I was a child I would forgot too!"

I am not a little Kidd who need advice and be treating nicely I am almost an adult. He should treat me as such; however I wished I had a better childhood. So instead of yelling of taking my anger out at him, I took deep breaths counted to ten and did as I was told.

Shawn expression was full of pain like I would hurt him. I would never harm a child. After Shawn washed dish, I decided be best get things for his room. I mean there just a bed in there. But I will start slow..

Shawn walked back over to the couch and watched Tv. But the silence is killing me, I know he is a boy and not a girl. So I decided ounce again to start the conversation with " hey Shawn umm. Do you come with me to get things for you're room." Did I push too hard?

I didn't know what to say, I haven't see the room yet. But yet again Jon is push it, he is not my dad. But I don't say that aloud because first time it hurt his feelings. I decide to say " Listen Jon I haven't see the room yet. I bet it's not so bad."

The Kidd right. I know I pushing too hard, and I am not his father. But the pain of rejection in a kid eyes haunt my soul. I decided change my thoughts and say "Yea Shawn you're right . The room is by the kitchen to you're right. If you change you're mind Kidd tell me."

Why does he keep calling me Kidd? Is it some nickname, does he call all students Kidd? I walk toward direction of the room, it has a bed and a small dresser. Why Jon complaining this is fine. So I tell him "Jon this room perfect." Do I sound like a little kid, I want him like me as a friend!

I call him Kidd because yes it's his nickname and I don't think his family ever called him by a nickname. Shawn this room perfect, but doesn't have life in it.. It's just plain dresser and a small bed its like a motel. So I tell him "I am glad you like it. But Shawn it needs something, that's why I ask before."

I just meet this man and he has power make feel bad about myself. And this room fine at least has good space in it. Not like the trailer! I decide tell him " Really Jon it's fine Thanks."

I going drop this subject because turn into a argument, we don need that right now he is my guest. I happen to an excellent cook so I ask him " Ok Shawn will drop this subject for now. But is there something want eat, I will make it for you."

What is a cook too? Jon trying act like a real father, but I being through enough pain. I don't need another one. But on other hand I am hungry and haven't eaten, that cereal didn't full me up. I tell Jon "I am kinda of hungry but you don't have make something. I will call Cory maybe he wants pizza!"

Has no adult figure beside Matthews feed this child. He is skinny like a broom. I don't even responded, I walk into the kitchen and start making food for this child..

Has no adult figure beside Matthews feed this child. He is skinny like a broom. I don't even responded, I walk into the kitchen and start making food for this child..

Obviously Jon is ignore me and making the food anyway. I don't even know what he is making, so I ask "Jon what are you making? I told I was going eat with Cory!"

I was in a daze making stew.. Until Shawn ask me what what I was making. I respond with "Shawn I am making stew. And you can hang with Cory tomorrow after school."

Stew? I have never heard of it, the Matthews always makes different kinds food. And how dare he tell me who I could and couldn't see. Again this man forgets that's not my dad. But I am hungry so I don't dare express my opinion.

Wow what surprise me,is he keep mouth shut. The stew looks just about done, so I serve him some.

Shawn:

It might be the little kid in me but I give him a disquieting look.

He reminds me of a little kid with that face. But I don't call him on it, instead I say "Shawn it's just meat and potatoes. You like meat right?"

I suddenly stop my disquieting look. Why he convince me to try? I am not a kid who needs kind words or someone to make me dinner. Instead I try it and like it.. I eat the whole thing. Now I am wondering if I can have some more.

I am pretty good at reading expression, and this Kidd was hungry. I decide to ask just to make him say it " Shawn I told you would like it. Do you want some more?"

He know I want more just my expression, he was just teasing me and trying make me say please. I don't say that word very often, because years of abuse and rejection. So instead I don't say it I say "sure thanks."


End file.
